If You Were Gay
by BigEyedOwl
Summary: Shikamaru was reading peacefully, until a certain shaggy brunette popped up and began to sing of his sexuality.


**I am sooooo, so, so, so, sorry! I know I haven't been updating in a long, emphasis on 'long, time, but I hope this would help. Just like many girls, I'm yaoi obsessed. :3 I like these two the most. Sorry if Shikamaru's a bit OCC. I do not own Shikamaru and Kiba. And I also don't own "If You Were Gay" By Avenue Q. Please enjoy! **

Shikamaru was sitting on a couch, a book in his hands. 'Ah. An afternoon alone with my favorite book: 'Broadway Musicals of the 1940's'. No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better then this?' He thought, a slight smile gracing his lips. Suddenly, the

front door slammed open, revealing an unruly brunette. He had a wide grin on his features, noticing Shikamaru; whose smile was replaced with a frown. "Oh, hi Shikamaru!" He greeted. "Hi Kiba…" He grumbled, voicing his displeasure. "Hey Shikamaru, you'll never

guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling to me and talking to me." "That's very interesting." Shikamaru said dully. "He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming onto me. I think he might've thought I was gay!" At the

word 'gay' Shikamaru began to feel uncomfortable, coughing slightly. "Ahem, so, uh why are you telling me this? Why should I care?" Kiba looked crestfallen as the lazy genius continued, keeping his gaze on the wall to the left of him, cheeks slightly pink. "I don't care.

What did you have for lunch today?" "Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it Shi-" Kiba began, frowning slightly before being cut off rudely, Shikamaru having enough of the conversation. "I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you

met, okay? I'm trying to read." To prove his point, he waved the book in front of Kiba's face. Still a little dishearten, Kiba spoke. "Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Shikamaru. I just think its something we should be able to talk about." "I don't want to talk about it Kiba,

this conversation is over." Shikamaru said rapidly, a little irritated. He wasn't one to loose his cool, but Kiba was making it hard for him. "Yeah, but…" Kiba began once again, eyes down casted. "OVER." Shikamaru emphasized, throwing a glare at the dog nin before

going back to his book. They stayed there in silence for a while, Kiba pouting slightly. Music began to play, making Shikamaru glance over at Kiba with a confused look. On the coffee table was a stereo, the source of the music, and Kiba had perched himself on one of

the couch arms. "Well, okay, but just so you know-"

_If you were gay_

_That'd be okay._

'Oh my god, he's singing.' Shikamaru thought, gaping slightly at the singing boy.

_I mean, cause hey,_

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, causing Kiba to cringe away slightly, a weary smile on his lips as he continued.

_I'd like you anyway._

He ruffled the now heated Nara's hair, a kitty grin on his face.

_Because you see,_

_If it were me_,

He got up close in Shikamaru's personal bubble, startling him as he pressed himself closer against the couch, cheeks flushed.

_I would feel free_

_To say that I was gay _

_(But I'm not gay)_

He moved away, and for some reason, Shikamaru felt slightly saddened.

"Kiba, please. I am trying to read." Shaking himself from the odd emotions that were stirring within him, and the whole crazy ordeal as well, he moved away to the kitchen table and sat on a chair. Kiba was hot on his heal, standing behind him before peaking over his shoulder. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, feeling red in the face as he snapped his head to look at him. "What!" He voiced loudly, frightening Kiba slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

_If you were queer_

"Ah, Kiba!" He smacked his forehead.

_I'd still be hear,_

"Kiba, I'm trying to read this book."

_Year after year_

"Kiba!"

_Because you're dear to me,_

Kiba once again got a little too close to Shikamaru for comfort, shocking him speechless when he caressed his cheek gently. Heart beating rapidly, face coloring, he instinctively did what he did. Slap the guy. Kiba's brows rose as he quickly pulled away, placing his own hand over his slightly red cheek. But he was full of surprises, Shikamaru noted, as he broke into a grin, singing once again as though nothing had ever happened.

_And I know that you_

"What?"

_Would accept me too,_

"I would?" He questioned, slightly amused.

_If I told you today,_

"_Hey! Guess what. _

_I'm Gay!"_

_(But I'm not gay.)_

Kiba slung an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders, his smile stupid as ever.

_I'm happy_

_Just being with you_.

Shikamaru broke away from his grasp, book abandoned on the table, trying to block out the singing with his own voice. "High Button Shoes, Pale Joey…" He murmured.

_So what should it_

_Matter to me_

_What you do in bed _

_With guys?_

"Kiba that's GROSS!" Shikamaru had heard what the brunette had said, and was flushing vividly as he gave him a scowl. "No it's not!" He argued, that accursed smile still on his lips.

_If you were gay_

_I'd shout hooray!_

"I'm not listening!" He yelled, a serious frown on his face as he turned away, Kiba stubbornly following.

_And here I'd say,_

"La la la la la!" He sang as well, shoving his fingers in his ears in annoyance.

_But I wouldn't get_

_In your way._

"Aaaah!" Shikamaru shouted in annoyance, his cool completely gone.

_You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you everyday,_

_To tell you it's okay,_

_You were just born_

_That way,_

_And, as they say,_

_It's in your DNA,_

_You're gay!_

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" He growled. "If you were gay." Kiba smirked. "ARGH!" The poor guy had had enough, stalking past Kiba and going into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"… He digs me." Kiba said, smirk still intact as he sat in the chair Shikamaru had formerly sat on, picking up the abandoned book with a Cheshire cat smile and begun to read; mind still set on the aggravated faces Shikamaru had made. 'He's cute when he's mad.'


End file.
